supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael (Sweet as Poison)
Samael is an Archangel and is actually the twin brother of Michael, making Samael created at the same time as Michael and older brother of Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. He is originally the Archangel/Angel of Death as his occupation was to lead souls into their final destination, however he defected from Death and decided to spend more time in seducing humans and using them as his play things. Samael went too far with corrupting souls and siring/spawning many Nephilims or Hell Spawns that lead the pro-creation of the Deluge, so he was imprisoned by Michael in a different dimension until his aunt, The Darkness destroyed his prison, allowing Samael to escape. He seeks vengeance on those responsible for the death of his one true love, Lilith History Early Life Created at the same time as his twin, Samael is among the oldest of the Archangels and first of the five, with Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel being younger. Like his brothers, Samael and his father fought a war against The Darkness and sealed her away, though it was Samael who brought the idea of creating a Mark to lock his aunt from causing any more damage instead of killing her. Later on, people would believe that it was God's idea of creating the Mark, a rumor that annoys him. Samael personally raised his younger brother Gabriel just as Michael raised Lucifer, but he also had a hand in raising Lucifer and taught both his younger brothers his tricks. When God locked the Leviathans away into Purgatory, God created Heaven, Earth, and souls. Samael was given two major task. The first being working under the Pale Horseman, Death and lead souls to their afterlives. The second was a personal job Samael grew to love. He was to serve God by testing the faith of righteous souls by tempting them to see if they would given into their selfish needs. One day, while exploring the Garden of Eden, Samael came across the first human, Lilith and was fascinated by her beauty and attitude as she was the one and only first person to not fall for his temptation, promoting Samael to be intrigued by her. Days went by and the two began to grow closer and when learning of Lilith wanted to be treated equal with her husband, Adam, Samael advised her that she is her own person and she can make any choice she likes. Lilith is given the push she needs to finally leave her husband and the two run off as they began to fall in love. Later on, when God demands that every angel bows before humans and love them more than him, Lucifer rebels and he uses Samael's lover as an example by converting her into the First Demon, something that irritates Samael by his younger brother's actions of using his consort as some sort of guinea pig. He finds Lilith in a cave, hiding her demon form. The latter gives Lilith to choice of showing herself or he would be force to enter. Lilith reveals her newly changed demonic nature, but Samael is not bothered as he does not care for her new transformation. He was bothered to learn Lilith was replaced as Adam's wife, even though Samael despised Adam, but he hated the fact that Lilith was thrown aside like trash. Lucifer came to his older brother and asked him to tempt Eve. Samael agreed, as he forgiven his younger brother and did his job. Eve gave herself to him, which caused her to become the Original Sinner and she cheated on her husband Adam. Some speculated that when Eve gave birth to her first son, Cain, some do not know if Cain is Samael's child, but up to the present, this has yet to be determined as even Samael does not know if Cain is his or not. The angel and demon made a pact with each other. They can have as many lovers as they please, as long as they do not feel love for any of them and so it was agreed. Samael had many lovers in the form of men, women, angels, demons, reapers, or other supernatural creatures. Three notable lovers were the Angels of Sacred Prosecution, Eiseth Zenunim, Agrat Bat Mahlat, and Naamug. Samael sired/spawned by children, ranging from Nephilim to demon hybrids. Samael had no care for any of his children as they were merely leftovers, just as his lovers were all but toys to be used up until they served their purpose to satisfy him. Around the 2348 BCE, Michael, for some time notice Samael getting away with his actions without punishment and so after talking to his father, Samael was to be stopped. Samael was tricked into being on Earth as the Deluge commenced. It would weaken the Archangel and kill all of his children in the process. Samael was heavily injured by the force of nature created by Death and was found by Michael, who then imprisoned Samael into different dimension, where he would be locked up for all of eternity. Arrival to Earth During the events when Amara regained a portion of his full power, after being treated by Rowena, she generated a dark cloud shockwave that can reached throughout the whole planet and Heaven. The force was powerful enough to breach into another dimension where Samael was locked up, allowing him to escape and make his way to Earth. Samael arrives to Earth in the form of a meteorite, crash landing out in the middle of a desert in New Mexico. A young astronomer notices the falling objects and heads to check it out. He hears the true voice of an angel and gives his consent, allowing Samael to require a vessel and make his way into town. Personality Samael is many things just as his alias say about him. Due to being a celestial and powerful being, Samael sees humans as little toys for him to use whenever he wishes. He holds little value to them as they mean nothing afterwards once he's done having fun. Unlike Lucifer who loath humans, Samael greatly adores them, but not in the sense of ever loving or respecting them as he is known to knock up many females in the old days and they then bare his children, of which he then does not take responsibility of being a parent as he would care less if they cause chaos and mayhem. He even leaves them young to fend for themselves, causing many surviving children of his to despises the Archangel. He is a being of arrogance, confidence, charming, and has a huge ego (specifically his job at tempting humans). Samael knows how to show any person a good time as hardly anyone says no to him. he can figure out what a person desires most to their hearts and by using the right words, he can wrap anyone around his arm, ensnaring them into game. Samael can talk his way into anyone, including men as he has no preference on who he flirts and sleeps with as all in all, they are fun for him. His confidence comes from being powerful and no one can match his power, which is why he was sure of himself of not failing against the Winchesters or worry about his younger brother running around in America, breaking his dad's creation. He is cautious, which is why he is known for being a master strategist and cunning. No one ever truly knows what goes through Samael's head as for all they know, he can be using them as a means to an end. Samael is sure to not fall for any traps the Winchesters might set up against him or let his guard down around those that back stab people like Crowley, demons, or pagan gods. He is always being ten steps ahead of anyone. While he does have pride, Samael is shown to throw his pride away when the occasion calls for it as in order to gain the ally of his remaining children to help his cause, he forced himself to apologize and be in debt to them. Forcing himself to swallow his pride was due to the cause of wanting to bring back Lilith as he would bring her back no matter what the cost. The only one human Samael ever treats with respect and love was Lilith as she was the one human to never fall for his charms. Between the two it was like a game of cat and mouse. Samael trying to pursue Lilith but was always turned down until eventually, Samael let his walls down around her when he never does with anyone else and finds enjoyment with her. he later came to become protective of the first human and was angered to learn how Adam was forcing Lilith to be obedient and if not, she was abused. Samael helped Lilith grow more confidence in standing up to her husband and he was pleased to see Lilith making her own choices of her life. After Lilith was turned into a demon, Samael was agitated to find his younger brother had used his lover as a guinea pig, but cooled off. Samael's love for Lilith was shown to its true colors as he was filled with power and fury when he sensed his lover had been killed by Sam Winchester. it is actually his main reason of why he wish to seek vengeance on the Winchesters. Samael shows a cruel and destruction nature side of him as he decided, rather than kill Sam, he would personally place him in a world of never lasting torture. Samael tricks Sam in giving his consent, allowing the Archangel to possess him and from there on out, Sam in process in a mental torture, equivalent to the one he suffered in Lucifer's Cage, while he would watch as Samael harm those he loves. Samael takes joy in listening to the Winchester's pleads and screams. Many angels and demons are fearful of Samael as some have even called him "Satan", just as many call Lucifer the Devil. Samael is said to be even worse than Lucifer as Samael does not care who he has to kill. Anyone stupid enough to get in his way suffer horrible consequences and those that try to screw with him are taken personally on his hit list of people he desires to inflict pain on. Equipment * Archangel Blade: A variant version of an angel blade, Samael wields his own Archangel Blade, able to kill almost anything, including an Archangel, however it is only effective if wielded by an Archangel. * Archangel Sword: Like its counterpart, this sword is a variant version of an angel sword. This sword is far more superior than an Archangel Blade and can kill anything, including the human vessel as a Archangel Blade would leave the human body intact and the Archangel would only be the one to die. Powers and Abilities Samael happens to be the first Archangel, created at the same time as his twin brother, Michael, both who happen to be equivalent in terms of power and fighting experience. His power is not rivaled by anyone except for his twin. Taking on a vessel belonging to Cain and Abel bloodline would bolster his abilities. * Angelic Possession: Like all angels, Samael requires the consent of a human before being permitted to enter one's body. He required a adequate vessel from the first human that arrived at the crash site Samael landed. Possessing a Cain and Abel bloodline vessel like Sam or Dean, Samael's power can bolster than any average vessel, allowing him to his his full might and gain certain resistance/immunity to certain angelic weaknesses that affect Archangels. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Samael was among the first Archangel to be created at the same time as his twin brother, Michael. The two hold the same equivalence of power and experience than any other angel in existence. Being on the same level as Michael, Samael can accomplish any feat his twin can do. The only beings stronger than Samael are God, The Darkness, The Pale Horseman Death, The Shadow, Nephilims sired by an Archangel parent, or his Nephalem he spawned ages ago. His twin is the only being powerful enough to contend with him on equal footing. * Immortality: Samael is over a 13.8 billion years old, much older than the universe or creation of human, Earth, and soul. He was created at the same time as his twin brother, Michael, making him the oldest of the Archangels. He remained trapped in a prison created by Michael after the events of the Deluge and remains un-aged. * Mental Manipulation: After possessing Sam, Samael tortured the young Winchester by making him experience harsh illusions that was actually physically affected his body. Its equivalent to the suffering Sam went through in Lucifer's Cage. * Molecular Combustion: Samael can destroy any lesser individual through snapping his fingers, reducing to dust or subatomic level. It doesn't matter how large a group their is, they will all explode instantly. * Necrokinesis: Samael holds the power to kill a person just through physical contact, much like how Death killed a man just from bumping into him and then wiping his shoulder. * Smiting: As an angel, Samael can smite any angel, demon, monster, or pagan god just by flashing his eyes or making a hand gesture. * Super Strength: Samael is the oldest Archangel, this makes his physically strong to contend with his siblings or overpower lesser individuals. He endows his vessel with immense physical strength to harm supernatural beings. Taking Sam Winchester as his vessel, a "True Vessel" of Lucifer, his strength bolstered to where he can overpower average Archangels in a random vessel. Lucifer proved no match in the body of Nick, despite it having been modified by Crowley so it can sustain him. * Supernatural Concealment: After arriving to Earth, Samael immediately his his presence from Heaven or Hell's detection. * Teleportation/Apporting/Flight: Samael can use his wings to teleport anywhere in the universe without limit. He can use them to fly or levitate. Vulnerabilities Although Samael is the first oldest and strongest angel to ever exist, next to his twin, Samael does have the weaknesses as any Archangel. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Sigils: Angel sigils ranging from detection prevention, dampening, or sealing can affect Samael, but to create sigils powerful enough to slow him down is time consuming. Enochian Sigils prevented him from locating Sam and Dean. * Holy Oil: Holy Fire can be use to wound Samael or banish him if Molotov. If in possession of someone of Cain and Abel bloodline, holy fire can only do but cause him agonizing pain, but not banish him. * Hyperbolic Pulse Generator: A device created by the British Men of Letters was use to expel Lucifer from the president's body very easily. It can just as easily do the same to Samael, no matter what vessel he's in. * Lucifer's Cage: As Lucifer's Cage is powerful enough to keep two Archangels prisoners, it can keep Samael from escaping, however he is prepared for any outcome of being sent into the cage and shows no sign of concern. * The Deluge: A force of nature generated from Death was powerful to nearly drown and heavily render Samael weaken, giving Michael the opportunity to seal him away. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, Death, and The Shadow are more powerful than Samael. * Archangels: Another Archangel is able to contend with Samael, but they would not hold the same fighting experience of someone his caliber. A being empowered by the Word of God would not fair any better than an actual Archangel. Only Michael is stated to be the one able to face off against him. * Arch-Nephilim: A Nephilim sired by an Archangel holds the power to destroy Samael with ease. Two of Samael's sons and his nephew, Jack are among these three that can end his life. * Nephalem: Samael's son is a hybrid between an Archangel and White-Eyed Demon. He could destroy Samael just so easily as an Arch-Nephilim can. Weapons * Archangel Blade/Sword: The weapons of an Archangel have the power to harm or kill Samael, however both blade and sword must be wielded by an Archangel for it to function at full power. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill Samael. * Lance of Michael: A spear specially crafted to kill angels slowly and demons quickly can also kill an Archangel. Samael's Offsprings * Nephilims ** Adriel ** Apollyon * Demon Hybrids (Special Demons) ** Diabolus (First Born) ** Tathamet (Dragon of Revelation) ** Baphomet (The Templar) ** Alastair (White-Eyed Demon) † ** Samhain (Ruler of Halloween) † ** Abaddon (Knight of Hell) † Category:Sweet as Poison Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Alive Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Fallen Angels